


A flying visit

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will Madam Rosmerta make time for Rolanda Hooch or will she brush her aside?





	A flying visit

It's 1994 and our tale begins during Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, specifically his very first trip to Hogsmeade. But our story isn't about Harry Potter's first trip to Hogsmeade, our story is about a certain flying teacher's surprise visit to her girlfriend's pub The Three Broomsticks. Yes, our story is about Rolanda Hooch and Madam Rosmerta.

Rosmerta was busy cleaning glasses when a familiar voice said, "Long time no see, Rosie."

Rosmerta looked up from what she was doing, spotted a very familiar set of yellow eyes and beamed, "Rolanda, it's lovely to see you again."

Hooch asked, "Do you have time for a flying visit from your beautiful girlfriend?"

Rosmerta smiled. "I always have time for you."

Hooch pointed out, "You can't just drop everything for me, Rosie. You have a pub to run."

Rosmerta called, "Jim, John, can you be dears and watch the bar for me?"

Two men appeared from opposite corners and stated, "On it, Madam."

Hooch inquired, "Wherever did you find those two?"

Rosmerta explained, "They got into a fight one night and I gave them a choice, work in my pub or be banned from it forever."

Hooch smirked. "As cunning as always, Rosie."

Rosmerta pulled Hooch towards a dark and secluded corner of the pub where very few people were seated.

Rosmerta told them, "Move, all of you!"

The figures darted away into the busier area of the pub.

Hooch grinned. "I see that you're still an authoritative figure, Rosie. I'm glad, I need that in my life."

Rosmerta asked, "How's Hogwarts?"

Hooch replied, "So so, how's The Three Broomsticks?"

Rosmerta whispered, "Better now you're here."

Hooch's yellow eyes became mischievous as she leaned in and kissed Rosmerta.


End file.
